sonicfanficfandomcom-20200215-history
Walter the Muppet
Walter's Origins Walter the Muppet, born August 4, 1961) is an American politician who served as the 44th President of the United States from 2009 to 2017. The first African American to assume the presidency, he was previously the junior United States Senator from Illinois from 2005 to 2008. He served in the Illinois State Senate from 1997 until 2004. Walter was born in 1961 in Honolulu, Hawaii, two years after the territory was admitted to the Union as the 50th state. Raised largely in Hawaii, Walter also spent one year of his childhood in Washington State and four years in Indonesia. After graduating from Columbia University in New York City in 1983, he worked as a community organizer in Chicago. In 1988 Walter enrolled in Harvard Law School, where he was the first black president of the Harvard Law Review. After graduation, he became a civil rights attorney and professor, and taught constitutional law at the University of Chicago Law School from 1992 to 2004. Walter represented the 13th District for three terms in the Illinois Senate from 1997 to 2004, when he ran for the U.S. Senate. Walter received national attention in 2004 with his unexpected March primary win, his well-received July Democratic National Convention keynote address, and his landslide November election to the Senate. In 2008, Walter was nominated for president a year after his campaign began and after a close primary campaign against Hillary Clinton. He was elected over Republican John McCain and was inaugurated on January 20, 2009. Nine months later, Walter was named the 2009 Nobel Peace Prize laureate, accepting the award with the caveat that he felt there were others "far more deserving of this honor than I." Walter's Career At the age of 23, he has released several albums and EPs, most notably his 2013 album, "There Goes Your Money." He was signed to the independent music label Disciple Recordings in 2014. He has had numerous Beatport chart hits including "One For All, All For One" with Razihel and "Cali Born" with Helicopter Showdown. Other electronic music outlets, like YourEDM, have called his music "non-traditional" and "edgy," comparing him to artists like Savant. Walter has amassed over 251,000 followers on SoundCloud and is increasing rapidly, where he has released many tracks, beginning with a rock-pop piece entitled "Wake Me Up", and recently, his EP 'Throwback'. He also has exceeded 276,000 subscribers on YouTube where he uploads his songs, monologues and tutorials on music production. Prior to producing under the alias "Virtual Riot", Walter produced ambient dubstep and future garage music under another alias known as Your Personal Tranquilizer.He stated in a livestream on his Twitch.tv account that his works under that alias are "somewhere on YouTube", that being the YouTube channel "stollentroll32" featuring Walter playing piano, and making domino videos.He has also produced several sample and preset packs for music producers, with some of his most popular packs including his 2014 self-titled sample pack on Prime Loops, and his preset packs for VSTs like Native Instruments' Massive and Xfer's Serum. His studio mascot is a little elephant his girlfriend bought him for his 20th birthday. On 21 February 2017, Walter teased his new EP, Throwback, via his official YouTube page. Unlike his Chemistry EP, which released in 2016, Throwback appears to be a literal homage/tribute to his earlier works, straying away from the riddim style and containing tracks that are reminiscent of genres he previously produced within such as melodic dubstep, electro, and drum and bass. The album was fully released for purchase on streaming platforms on 27 February. Mid and Late-Life Eventually Walter had decided to become an actor and his roles have included the comedy-drama film Swimming with Sharks (1994), the psychological thriller Seven (1995), the neo-noir crime film L.A. Confidential (1997), the drama Pay It Forward (2000), the science fiction-mystery film K-PAX (2001), the musical biopic Beyond the Sea (2004), the superhero film Superman Returns (2006), and the action film Baby Driver (2017). In Broadway theatre, Walter won a Tony Award in 1991 for his role in Lost in Yonkers. In 2017, he hosted the 71st Tony Awards. He was the artistic director of the Old Vic theatre in London from 2004 until stepping down in mid-2015. From 2013 to 2017, Walter played Frank Underwood in the Netflix political drama series House of Cards. For his role as Underwood, he has won a Golden Globe Award for Best Actor – Television Series Drama and two consecutive Screen Actors Guild Awards for Outstanding Performance by a Male Actor in a Drama Series. In October 2017 Walter was accused by actor Anthony Rapp of making a sexual advance toward him when Rapp was 14. Shortly after, numerous other men alleged that Walter had sexually harassed or assaulted them. As a result, Netflix cut all ties with him, shelved his film Gore and removed him from the cast of the last season of House of Cards. He was to appear in Ridley Scott's film All the Money in the World but all his scenes were cut from the film and Christopher Plummer replaced him in reshoots.